whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
I Mean... Why Not?!
I Mean... Why Not?! is a podcast created by Kristin Stanford, Keri Seavey, and Myta Herron. Announced on the 3rd of July in 2019, they have released a total of twelve episodes. It is available on Apple and Google Podcasts, Spotify, TuneIn, Audioboom and other podcast services. It reached the top 5 in Comedy on Apple Podcasts the first week in."Why Don’t We… Listen to the Hilarious New Podcast From the Moms of the Hit Boy Band Why Don’t We?". YEA Networks. July 11, 2019. Information A little bit of catching up and a whole lot of laughter is what you can expect when these three boyband moms get together. You might know them as the moms of Daniel, Jack, and Zach of the band Why Don’t We. Get to know them as they share laugh-out-loud, relatable stories about family, pop culture, and life in general! Each week they invite you in for some much-needed girl time! So grab a cup of coffee or a glass of wine and join them as they talk about “all the things.”"I Mean... Why Not?!". July 2019. Retrieved September 25, 2019. Episodes Let's Start at the Very Beginning... Episode Notes Kristin, Keri, and Myta, introduce themselves and share stories of how they met, what life has been like as band moms, their move to LA, living life together...and OCTOPUS BALLS! So come join them on their journey, and give it a listen. I mean... WHY NOT?! Transcript This Is Random Us Episode Notes Listen in as Myta, Kristin and Keri talk about their current diet situations, what they are binge-watching, and a random Q&A session with you guys on Twitter. Transcript Tours, Tears, and Thighmasters Episode Notes Myta, Kristin, and Keri talk about the boys going on the summer tour, which shows they will be at, and fan calls. Sponsored by: Care/of For 25% off your first Care/of order, go to TakeCareOf.com and enter Code: WHYNOT Transcript Some Seriously Strange Things Episode Notes Kristin, Keri, and Myta talk about crazy earthquakes, crunchy bug eating, monkey brains and Stranger Things! Transcript Daniel...what are you doing on our podcast? Episode Notes While Kristin, Keri, and Myta discuss the boys moving into new places, they get a surprise visit from Daniel! They also talk about an SD card snafu and the issue of social media versus real life. Sponsored By: Instacart TRY INSTACART AND GET $10 OFF YOUR FIRST ORDER! TO GET THIS LIMITED TIME OFFER, GO TO INSTACART.COM OR DOWNLOAD THE MOBILE APP AND ENTER OUR PROMO CODE: WHYNOT AT CHECKOUT. Transcript SMH... Mom Fails Episode Notes Listen in to see if Kristin, Keri, & Myta can pass a text message lingo test, hear about their craziest jobs and their worst mom fail stories. Transcript It's a Texas Thang, Y'all!!! Episode Notes Because KK&M traveled to Dallas this week to record, they discuss all the travel things!! Listen in to hear about past family road trips, packing hacks and some of the ridiculous things that happened in Dallas. Transcript "What Am I" Release Party Special Episode Notes Join Kristin, Keri, and Myta as they celebrate the release of WDW's latest single What Am I with their families! Listen in as they talk with members of the family on this special and fun night! Also, find out which family members they actually get to sing live! Transcript On repeat cuz we DO listen when you TALK... Episode Notes Kristin, Keri, and Myta talk about what it was like being a teen then, and now...and answer your questions from the podcast review page. Sponsored By: Instacart Try Instacart and get $10 off your first order! To get this limited time offer, go to Instacart.com or download the mobile app and enter Promo Code: WHYNOT at checkout. Transcript Be you. Do you. For you. Episode Notes KK&M discuss the importance of me time. Also, can you guess what in their makeup bags? Sponsored By: ThirdLove Go to thirdlove.com/WHYNOT now to find your perfect-fitting bra… and get 15% off your first purchase! Flamingo Try the Flamingo Shave Set. It’s a $22 value, for just $16 with free shipping today when you visit shopflamingo.com/whynot Transcript Normal...with a little size of crazy! Episode Notes KK&M have a hilarious discussion about strange phobias! But first…Keri is determined to get into Myta’s pants! Will she do it? Sponsored By: Peloton Go to onepeloton.com, use the code WHYNOT, to get $100 off accessories with the purchase of a Tread. Lola For 40% off your first month’s subscription, visit mylola.com and enter WHYNOT when you subscribe! SkillShare Go to Skillshare.com/WHYNOT to start your two free months now. Transcript Oh! Hey Zach! Episode Notes Recording at the Herron's has its perks! Zach sits down with KK&M for a little catching up! Then the moms play a little (kinda lame) game of never, have I ever. Sponsored By: Noom Visit noom.com/whynot to start your trial today. The last weight loss program you’ll need. Transcript Chart History References External links * * Category:Podcasts